ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMF Last Stand
Last Stand is an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by The Extreme Measures Federation. The first event on record (due to much of EMFs 1999-2001 history being missing) was in 2001. It is the annual August event, following Survival of the Fittest. Results 2001 August 26th 2001 *Black Widow defeated Torrie Wilson **Widow pinned Torrie with a Widow-sault. *Jarred Carthallion defeated Dark Rebel to earn a shot at the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Jarred pinned Rebel after a Soul Reaver. *Franco defeated EMF Extreme Champion Blindside and Def Metal in a Triple Threat to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Franco pinned Blindside after the "From Downtown". *Ravage defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Justin Franchise, Adam Lax and Def Metal in a fatal 4 Way Ladder match to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Ravage grabbed the belt after knocking Franchise off the ladder. *EMF World Champion Primetime defeated Trashman to retain the EMF World Championship **Primetime hit Trashman with the Primetime Punge. **As a result Trashman had to leave EMF. *"The Game" Stonecold Steve Austin defeated X-Cold **Austin pinned X-Cold following a Pedigree from Triple H 2002 August 25th 2002 *Jason Syrus defeated Mystikal and Homeboy to earn a shot at the EMF Television Championship. **Syrus pinned Mystikal after his finishe *EMF Women's Champion Mercedes defeated Natashia to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Mercedes pinned Natashia after the Mercedes-Go-Round. *EMF Television Champion Toby defeated Wes Ikeda to retain the EMF Television Championship **Toby pinned Wes with a small package. *Wasabi defeated Firestorm **Wasabi pinned Firestorm after The Hangtime. *EMF Extreme Champion Jarred Carthallion defeated Punisher to retain the EMF Extreme Championship. **Jarred pinned Punisher with a roll up. *Matt Dragon defeated EMF World Champion Primetime to win the EMF World Championship **Dragon pinned Primetime after the Breath of Fire. 2003 August 31st 2003 *EMF Extreme Champion TwilighT defeated Angelus Archer and Justin Franchise in a Triple Threat Buried Alive match to retain the EMF Extreme Championship **TwilighT put Angelus and Franchise in the pit and Impact dumped dirt on it from a truck. *EMF Women's Champion Black Widow defeated Sierra to retain the EMF Women's Championship **Widow pinned Sierra with a powerbomb. *Jarred Carthallion defeated Enforcer **Jarred pinned Enforcer after the Legendary End. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Tony Ikeda defeated Wes Ikeda to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tony pinned Wes after a Full Nelson Slam. *EMF World Champion Primetime defeated Messiah to retain the EMF World Championship **Primetime pinned Messiah after the Ratings Drop. **Messiah challenged Primetime to an immediate rematch, with a 5 minute time limit, and if he failed to win promised to leave EMF for good. *Messiah defeated EMF World Champion Primetime to win the EMF World Championship **Messiah pinned Primetime after the Diamond Dust. There were 9 seconds remaining. **Primetime announced his retirement following the match. 2004 August 29th 2004 *Sabu defeated Mike Awesome **Sabu pinned Awesome after a Shooting Star Press. *John Cena defeated Daniel Kettenstiener **Cena pinned Kettenstiener after a Chokeslam. *Rita Van Toad defeated EMF Women's Champion Tori and Chyna in a Triple Threat to win the EMF Women's Championship **Rita pinned Chyna with a School Girl. *Scott Hall defeatd Hawkeye Heffner **Hall pinned Heffner after the Outsiders Edge. *John Cena and "Insane" Michael Wils defeated Jarred Carthallion and Michael Webber and eff Jarrett and Kaeden in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match. **Webber used a chair on Wilts, leading to a DQ win. *Neddie Guerrero pinned MDK to win the War Games Match **Match also contained Punisher, Barbwire Chris, Hawkeye Heffner, Wasabi, Chyna and Eugene. *Angelus Archer defeated EMF World Champion Josh Hanley and Barbwire Chris in a Triple Threat Match to win the EMF World Championship. **Angelus pinned Chris after The Slain. 2005 28th August 2005 *AJ Styles defeated MDK **Styles pinned MDK after the Styles Clash. *Dewey Pond defeated Charlie Haas and James Hardy in a Triple Threat Match **Pond pinned Hardy after the Dew Drop. *Rylee defeated Joy Giovanni to earn a shot at the EMF Women's Championship **Rylee pinned Joy with a School Girl. *Scott Kincaid defeated Dude Nick in a Ladder match. **Kincaid unhooked the belt after knocking Nick through the ropes. *Dante De Luca defeated EMF Intercontinental Champion Wes Ikeda to win the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Dante pinned Wes after the Shipwreck. *EMF World Champion Angelus Archer and Punisher wrestled to a draw. **Both men were counted out whilst brawling on the ramp. 2006 27th August 2006 *Dark Match- Nemesis defeated KANE. **Nemesis pinned KANE after a Drop-Toe Hold to an unprotected Turnbuckle. *Rex defeated Muhammad Hassan in a Dog Collar Match. **Rex pinned Hassan using the collar. *Andrew Dillion defeated Randy Orton. **Dillion won by count out after shoving Orton into the ring post. *Marc Mead defeated Eric Hasher **Mead pinned Hasher after jumping from a ladder and putting him through a burning table. *EMF Television Champion Dertah defeated Just... Rick to retain the EMF Television Championship **Dertah pinned Rick after the (monu)Mental. *Josh Hanley defeated Dewey Pond. **Hanley pinned Pond with a School-Boy. *EMF Intercontinental Champion Tyson Tomko defeated Angelus Archer and CM Punk to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Tomko pinned Punk after Angelus hit him with the Slain. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated Chris Masters in a 2 out of 3 Falls match to retain the EMF World Championship. **Masters pinned Cena in the Hardcore match with an FU onto Thumbtacks. **John Cena won the Steel Cage Match after Natasha Cena attacked Masters and crushed him in the Cage Door. **John Cena won the Ladder Match after hitting a Cross Body Block off a ladder through a Table. **Therefore Cena won the match by 2 falls to 1. 2007 26th August 2007 *Dark Match-Gambler defeated Brick Lesnar **Gambler pinned Brick after a Royal Flush. *Birdman defeated Rage. **Birdman pinned Rage after a Shooting Star Press. *Death defeated Triple M, Dude Nick and CJ Lethal in a Fatal 4 Way to earn a shot at the EMF Extreme Championship **Death pinned Dude Nick after a Frog Splash. *Rad Hazard defeated Dan Godwin **Rad pinned Godwin after a Powerbomb. *Devin Malis defeated EMF Television Champion Troy Gafgen to win the EMF Television Championship **Malis pinned Gafgen after a Cross Body Block. *John Cena, Tony Ikeda, Edge and Katrina defeated Amy Jericho, Jarred Carthallion, Scott Kincaid and Matt Dragon in an Elimination Tag Team Match. **Edge pinned Scotty Kincaid with a Spear. **John Cena pinned Matt Dragon after an FU. **Jarred Carthallion pinned Tony Ikeda after the Legendary End. **Katrina was eliminated by the referee who decided she was unfit to continue after she began cowering in a corner. **Edge pinned Jarred Carthallion with a roll up. **Amy Jericho pinned edge after a moonsault. **John Cena pinnd Amy Jericho with a roll up. 2008 31st August 2008 *Scott Hall defeated The Gambler **Hall pinned Gambler after a DDT. *Jackie Gayda defeated EMF Women's Champion Maria to win the EMF Women's Championship **Jackie pinned Maria after an F-Off. **This was actually a Triple Threat Match involving Mickie James, but President Cena decided to restart the match for Mickie only as a 1 on 1. Therefore Jackie never technically beat Mickie. *Mickie James defeated EMF Women's Champion Jackie Gayda to win the EMF Women's Championship **Mickie pinned Jackie after a Mickie-DT onto the Title Belt. *SammyExtreme defeated Johnny Hailstorm, Danni Vesneski and Jason Babcock in a Fatal 4 Way match. **Sammy pinned Babcock after a Gore. *Chad Vargas defeated EMF Extreme Champion Tyson Tomko to win the EMF Extreme Championship **Vargas pinnd Tomko with a roll up. *Ricky Ramon defeated EMF Television Champion Firestorm to win the EMF Television Championship **Ramon pinned Firestorm after the Green Mile. *Troy Gafgen defeated Dewey Pond **Troy pinned Pond after the Crack of Dawn. *Dan Godwin defeated Scott Tazte to retain the EMF Intercontinental Championship **Godwin pinned Tazte after the eXecution *Chad Vargas and Ricky Ramon defeated Dan Godwin and Kevin Bourne. **Ramon pinned Godwin after Bourne turned on him and attacked him with a Steel Chair. *EMF World Champion John Cena defeated Dan Godwin. **Cena merely pinnd Godwin after an assault. *Tony Ikeda and Jarred Carthallion wreslted to a no contest in a Last Man Standing Match for John Cena's World Title. **Cena put the belt on the line due to being unable to compete. **Jarred speared himself and Tony off the stage and neither could answer the 10 count. 2009 This event is scheduled to take place on the 30th August 2009 *The card for this event is yet to be released Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:PPV